fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! DE - Episode 036
Possessed by Desire Synopsis A student becomes obsessed with psychic dueling. Summary Tag Exams The fourth set of exams at Duel Academy are continuing. Maribel and her partner shockingly lose their doubles exam. Both students are devastated because of the effort and time they put into building their Decks, but the proctors pass them because they demonstrated strong trust and teamwork, which was the purpose of tag dueling. Due to the many losses they collected, Maribel and her partner earn a B, but the grade rounds down to a C+. Cameron watches the tag duel exams and considers the conversation he had with Shy. After the day's exams completely, Cameron "sits" with Genex Dragon and they modify his Deck. Genex Dragon doesn't like Cameron removing his powerful Genex Cards, but the machine dragon does wish to know how Cameron duels without relying on his power. Cameron jokingly scoffs since he spent years trying not to use its power. Cameron looks to meet with Clarissa and adjust his Deck to fit against her style of play, but Cameron admits to himself that he's never paid attention to Clarissa's dueling style. Meanwhile, a female Ra student is performing a type of summoning spell outside the dorms in an abandoned site. As she completes the spell, Cameron receives a sudden, mild headache but it passes. Genex Dragon tells Cameron someone must be engaging in a psychic duel or briefly lost control of their powers since the sensation was fleeting. Cameron Seeks Clarissa The next day, Cameron looks to meet with Clarissa in her homeroom class, only to be told she is in the chancellor's office. Cameron goes to the Maddox's office and sits outside waiting for Clarissa. Cameron hears many voices, worried and arguing for several minutes until the meeting is adjourned. The entire student council steps outside of the office, and Maddox assumes Cameron is here to meet him, but Cameron insists he is here for Clarissa. Clarissa, however, says she doesn't have time to meet with Cameron at the moment. Cameron's instincts are to ignore the situation and leave until she has more time. However, Cameron speaks up and requests her attention immediately if only for a few moments. Clarissa is impressed as Cameron has never "shouted." Cameron says that he wants to go over their Decks and strategies for the Tag Exam, and they have at most eight week days to complete their exam. Clarissa reminds Cameron they have barely spoken since their tag loss and he's made minimal effort to rectify that. She acts why the change of heart. Cameron says he's "learning from his friends," and now he wants to learn from her. Clarissa responds with intrigue and asks how he intends to learn from her. Cameron suggests the easy option of talking but also requests access to her private duel files to see how she duels. He then can modify his Deck to make her strengths and make up her weaknesses. Clarissa tells Cameron he's "close" to understanding more of tag dueling. Clarissa denies Cameron temporary access to her files but tells him to come to the Obelisk Dorms tonight and they will meet. Clarissa then departs with Raymond. When Cameron is left alone, Genex Dragon expresses annoyance with Clarissa's secrecy. Throughout the day, classes continue as normal. Lafayette takes his tag exam and wins but is extremely irritated and angry, experiencing headaches. Lafayette immediately leaves Vincent without a word and goes to the nurse's office to tend to his head. Abandoned Site Cameron similarly experiences pangs in his head during the day, but expresses much less annoyance than Lafayette. When Cameron meets Clarissa, he's taking Extra Strength Tylenol to manage his headaches. Clarissa tells Cameron the pain killers won't help. Clarissa informs Cameron that someone has been using summoning spells to attract Duel Spirits. Clarissa says that all psychic duelists get a "signal" when a psychic duelist is using their power. With time, a person barely notices, but novices experience powerful headaches when first experiencing it. Clarissa says Cameron isn't so much a novice as he's coming to really use and adapt to his powers for the first time, hence the annoying but not painful pangs. Cameron asks who is summoning a spirit, and Clarissa says she doesn't know who but her role is to find out. Clarissa and Cameron venture to the abandoned site on the academy, scheduled for renovation over the next two years. As they get closer to the site, Cameron headaches become more powerful. In a brief, Cameron channels the power of Windmill Genex and releases a windforce, which eases his tension. Clarissa understands Cameron's pains as her eyes flicker red. She explains it is due to unnatural interference with the Spirit World but because the power is afflicting both of them, the spirit must be a "uniform" spirit, one that exists in multiple Spirit World Dimensions. Once they reach the abandoned building, Cameron and Clarissa hear a voice, calling them "sacrifices". A student appears, who Clarissa identifies as Tessa Wagner, a Ra Junior. Her eyes are red and she speaks in a filtered, malevolent voice. Clarissa asks who "she" is and Tessa calls herself "Jinzo". Jinzo explains that Tessa had summoned him for power. Cameron is confused and Clarissa realizes Tessa summoned Jinzo to make her a psychic duelist, but such a ritual is unnatural. Clarissa adds that psychic duelists are envoys of sorts chosen by Duel Spirits themselves. To force oneself to become a psychic duelist, the spirit always requires a sacrifice, which can range from a card to multiple human souls, regardless of whether the spirit if kind or malevolent. Jinzo says he released psychic waves to attract psychic duelists and feast on their energy to give Tessa what she wanted: power, but then he intends to take over her body for himself personally. Jinzo says Clarissa and Cameron will be sufficient sacrifices since he can feel the tremendous power emanating from both of them. Jinzo feels especially attracted Cameron, sensing his connected to machines, particularly DARK machines. Jinzo's spirit form emerges from Tessa's body and lunges for Cameron intending to possess him. Genex Dragon is immediately ready to force control over Cameron to protect him, but Clarissa steps in front and releases the aura of "Red-Eyes Black Dragon", which roars and forces back Jinzo. The spirit retreats and returns to Tessa's body. Clarissa calmly tells Jinzo he cannot have her men-tee, saying she brought him to teach him a lesson, not put him in harm's way. Jinzo stands back up and laughs. He grabs Tessa's duel disk and uses his powers to generate his own personal deck from the spirit world. Jinzo realizes he's going to have to duel past Clarissa to get to Cameron. Clarissa sets her duel disk as well, saying crushing the Duel Spirit was the plan from the start. The Duel As the duel begins, Cameron steps back at Clarissa's order. Cameron thinks to himself how he's never seen someone go against a Duel Spirit. Jinzo draws and plays the "Malice Doll of Demise" and "Ectoplasmer" combination. He sets one card as his only line of defense. Clarissa easily sees through the tactic and manipulates away around "Ectoplasmer" by summoning "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" via "Dragon Shrine" and "Red-Eyes Wyvern". Jinzo continues his assault by summoning "Jinzo-Returner" and reducing Clarissa's LP to 1800. Clarissa responds with "Stamping Destruction" to destroy Jinzo's original set Spell/Trap, revealed to be "Dimension Wall". Jinzo counters with "Emergency Provisions" to gain 2000 LP instead by sending the target and "Ectoplasmer" to the GY. Clarissa manages to deal heavy damage, but Jinzo still has 4200 LP left and she's soon left with only 400. Clarissa, however, is nothing short of confident in her victory even as Jinzo summons itself and its evolved form, "Jinzo - Lord". Clarissa summons "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" and a second "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" and has the former destroy "Jinzo - Lord". Instead of a second attack with her "Red-Eyes B. Dragon", Clarissa activates "Inferno Fire Blast" and channels her psychic power to use the spell's effect to not only win the duel but banish Jinzo completely. Aftermath Once the duel ends, Cameron's headache from Jinzo's power completely stops. Clarissa's eyes return to normal as she recedes her dragon's power. Clarissa goes over to Tessa and she's somewhat unconscious but grumbling. Cameron asks what's going to happen to her. Clarissa says that she'll be healed mentally by a psychic healer and she'll be reprimanded for trespassing at this abandoned site. Cameron asks Clarissa how Tessa even knew about psychic abilities. Clarissa reminds Cameron that psychic duelists aren't a secret at Duel Academy. The secret is more or less which students are specifically psychic duelists. Many students know but more don't and just as many speculate. Some falsely believe being a psychic duelist would make them a better duelist, which is probably the reason Tessa wanted Jinzo's power: to become an Obelisk. That said, Clarissa doesn't know how Tessa would know what ritual to use to summon Jinzo's spirit, citing many rituals for many Duel Spirits. Clarissa then mentions the second reasons she brought Cameron: to help her bring Tessa to the Ra dorms. Clarissa and Cameron take an arm and help up Tessa. They carry her home. The Lesson After Tessa is safe, Clarissa takes Cameron to her room, and she makes him tea. Clarissa asks Cameron what he learned from her dueling. Cameron says that Clarissa isn't "reckless", but her dueling is all about power through Effect Damage or the raw strength and abilities of her "Red-Eyes" monsters. He mentions the phrase: "The best defense is a great offense", but Cameron notes that Clarissa doesn't have any defensive Spells or Traps in her Deck. She doesn't have any recovery cards because her dueling isn't about survival or prolonging a duel for the right combination. Clarissa tells Cameron he is correct, and she asks what that means for their tag dueling. Cameron says his Deck is more modifiable to match Clarissa's offense with Life Point recovery defense and Equip Spells for her to use. Cameron describes the various cards he has but then almost boldly says that it's also Clarissa's duty to add more flexible cards to her Deck for him to use, so if she has so much power, he should be able to tap into if need be. Cameron says that they need to work together; that it's not enough that he compromise. Clarissa says Cameron is perfectly correct and finally understands Tag Dueling. She says Cameron was still so focused on himself and matching her, but he now knows she has to match him as well. She tells Cameron that for now they talk and get to know each other and their styles and strategies a little more. Then, tomorrow they will modify their Decks together. Featured Duel: Clarissa Meyer vs. Tessa Bailey/Jinzo Turn 1: Jinzo He then Normal Summons "Malice Doll of Demise" (1600/1700). Jinzo then activates "Ectoplasmer". Now both players must Tribute one monster they control during their respective End Phases to inflict damage to their opponent equal to half of the Tributed monster's ATK. He sets one card. On Jinzo's End Phase, the effect of "Ectoplasmer" activates and he Tributes "Malice Doll of Demise" for its effect (Clarissa: 4000 → 3200 LP). Turn 2: Clarissa Clarissa activates “Dragon Shrine”, milling “Red-Eyes B. Dragon” then “Red-Eyes Wyvern” from her Deck. She sets two cards. During the End Phase, Clarissa activates “Wyvern’s” effect since she didn’t Normal Summon this turn. Clarissa banishes “Wyvern” to Special Summon “REBD” from her GY in Attack Position. Turn 3: Jinzo During the Standby Phase, "Malice Doll of Demise" is Special Summoned from his Graveyard in Attack Position via its own effect as it was sent to the Graveyard via the effect of a Continuous Spell Card. Jinzo Normal Summons “Jinzo-Returner” (600/1400). “Returner” is allowed to attack directly and does so (Clarissa 3200 > 2600). He sets two cards. During the End Phase, Jinzo tributes “Malice” for “Ecotoplasmer’s” effect (Clarissa 2600 > 1800). Turn 4: Clarissa Clarissa Normal Summons “Carboneddon” (800/600). She activates “Stamping Destruction” to destroy Jinzo’s first set Spell/Trap and inflict 500 damage. Jinzo activates “Emergency Provision”, allowing Jinzo to send his set Spell/Trap and “Ectoplasmer” to the GY to gain 2000 LP (Jinzo 4000 > 6000). “Stamping Destruction” loses its target and thus fails. “REBD” attacks and destroys “Returner” (Jinzo 6000 > 4200). Jinzo activates “Psychic Wave” sending “Jinzo” from his Deck to the GY then inflict damage equal to “Returner’s” ATK (Clarissa 1800 > 1200). Upon destruction “Returner” then allows Jinzo to Special Summon “Jinzo” (2400/1500) from his GY in Attack Position. Turn 5: Jinzo During the Standby Phase, “Malice” is Special Summoned in Attack Position. “Jinzo” attacks “Carboneddon”; Clarissa activates “Enemy Controller” forcing “Jinzo” into Defense Position. “Malice” attacks and destroys “Carboneddon” (Clarissa 1200 > 400). Jinzo sacrifices “Jinzo” to Special Summon “Jinzo-Lord” (2600/1600) from his hand in Attack Position. Turn 6: Clarissa “REBD” attacks and destroys “Malice” (Jinzo 4200 > 3400). Turn 7: Jinzo Jinzo Normal Summons “Jack Wyvern” (1800/0). “Lord” attacks and destroys “REBD” (Clarissa 400 > 200). Clarissa activates “Red-Eyes Retro Dragon” in her hand, Special Summoning it in Defense Position (1700/1600). She then Special Summon “REBD” from her GY in Attack Position. “Jack Wyvern” destroys “Retro Dragon”. Turn 8: Clarissa Clarissa activates “Carboneddon” in her GY. She banishes to Special Summon a second copy of “REBD” from her Deck in Defense Position. Clarissa sacrifices her Defense Position “REBD” to Special Summon “Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon” (2400/2000) from her hand in Attack Position. “REDD” gains 300 ATK for each Dragon monster in Clarissa’s GY and there are 2 (“REDD”: 3000/2000). “REDD” attacks and destroys “Jack’s Wyvern” (Jinzo 3400 > 2200). Clarissa activates “Inferno Fire Blast” targeting her “REBD” which did not attack and inflict damage equal to its ATK (Jinzo 2200 > 0). Clarissa wins. Featured Cards Footnotes Navigation Category:Clarissa's Duels